


Childhood Sweethearts

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader grows up with the boys, naturally becoming more with both.





	Childhood Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

For as long as you could remember, it was the three of you. You’d grown up together, right next door. Your parents knew that if they could find one of you, they’d find all of you. Even though Dean was four years older, you were still his best friend. 

At thirteen, Sam was your first kiss. It was all kinds of awkward, but you wouldn’t change a thing. The two of you had been hanging out in your basement, studying, while Dean was off on a date. Before you knew it, he leaned forward and kissed you. When he pulled away, you were blushing like crazy.

At fourteen, you cried after saying goodbye to your best friend. Dean was headed off to college. In all honesty, everyone expected him to go to trade school. He never said why he ended up deciding to go to college, but you were proud of him. You knew that he was smarter than he let most believe. While you were happy for him, it still hurt.

At sixteen, you’d made sure to make every moment count with Dean when he was home. He’d come home for the summer, and Christmas break. It was like he never left in those times. While he was away at school, he would Skype you at least once a week, and would text you constantly.

At seventeen, you lost your virginity to Sam. He’d asked you to prom, and you’d gladly said yes.

At eighteen, you walked across that graduation stage, a huge grin on your face. You’d made it. You and Sammy both graduated with honors. Your parents could be seen cheering, and crying, as you accepted your diploma.

However, that also meant that Sam would be leaving you at the end of the summer. You had planned to go to college close to home, to save some money. Sure, you probably could have gotten a full scholarship somewhere, you knew that. You also knew that you wanted to spend more time with your parents. You were a close family, and once you moved out, you wouldn’t see them nearly as much.

That same year, you watched Dean graduate college. You were beaming as you clapped and teared up. He had never looked prouder than in that moment. As soon as everything was over, and the graduates were moving around to find their families, you ran into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and his arms moved around your waist. “I missed you.” He mumbled against your neck.

You and Dean got a small apartment together, which shocked no one. While they always assumed that you’d wind up with one of the Winchester boys, they didn’t object when the three of you seemed to stick together. It was a bit odd when they realized how naturally your friendship with both boys blossomed into more, they never denied that. You pointed out that nothing had really changed. While, yes, you were an adult, the three of you had always been there for each other. You were the three amigos, the three Musketeers, and no one had ever really been able to get into your little group. Dean had girlfriends in high school, but they never lasted. Not when they realized that you were so close to him. You’d gone on a few dates here and there, but you always got bored. They weren’t your boys. Sam never really cared either way. He was more into actual school work.

At twenty-two, you graduated college. You had a basic degree, but you planned to go back for your teaching degree. Sam and Dean were the loudest in the stands.

At twenty-six, you watched Sam graduate law school. You knew this was his dream. His time away from you during school led up to this moment. He had a job offer in a very good law firm, which he planned to accept. You, Dean, and Sam, would pack up, and move that summer. It was scary, but you knew that you’d be okay. As long as you had each other. 

At twenty-seven, you legally married Dean, but had an exchanging of vows with Sam, as well.

At twenty-eight, you had your first child. A boy. You’d named him Dominick. He brightened your world every day.

Now, he was a vibrant five year old, and you were pregnant with his little brother. It was Thanksgiving, and both families had traveled to your house. Mary and your mother helped you prepare the food, gushing over Dominick, and how they couldn’t wait to meet Benjamin.

Dominick was outside with the other Winchester men. The three of you had purchased a decent size house on two acres. You insisted that you didn’t need that much, but they wanted room for the kids and future friends to run and play. They took turns mowing the lawn every Saturday, the other using that time to do other house work.

“Are you getting bored being home all the time?” Mary asked, stirring the gravy. You’d taken that year off, not wanting to only work part of the school year. You were seven months pregnant, so you’d be ready to go back the following school year.

You smiled and shook your head. “No, it’s actually been nice. While Dom is at school, I can either catch a nap, or do some chores around the house. It’s also nice being able to go grocery shopping alone.” You laughed.

Mary smiled over at you. “I bet! I remember shopping with those two.” She glanced out the window to see John making Dom fly. Dean had a huge grin on his face, watching.

“You guys did a good job, Mary.” You told her, carrying some of the food to the table. 

“Sweetie, you helped.” She poured the gravy into the gravy bowl. “You may be younger than Dean, but you kept him in line. He never wanted to let  you down. Neither did Sam.” Her voice was soft. “We couldn’t have wished for a better daughter in law. Even with you being…what’s the word?”

You chuckled. “We’re in a closed polyamorous relationship.”

“Well, I think that you three have a better relationship than many couples I know. Come on, let’s go get our men.” The table was all set up for Thanksgiving dinner, and smelled amazing.

Moving to the door, you opened it and leaved against the frame. “Alright, come on. Time to eat!” They smiled and stared heading towards the door. Sam was first, kissing you lightly, followed by Dean doing the same. John held out Dom, making him giggle as you kissed the tip of his nose. John kissed your cheek and set the small boy down. Sam was on one end of the table, Dean on the other. John and Mary sat together on one side, while you and Dom were on the other. “Dig in!”

 


End file.
